Spike vs. Spikette/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Spike vs. Spikette. It's still under construction. Transcript Douglas: Next! (The Rats walk to him) Leo: What's up, Douglas? Doing a price check on bionic kids? Adam: Ooh, I wonder how much I'm worth. Chase: Well, we could sell you for parts and find out. Adam: Alright, well, just don't sell the part that does this!'' (punches Chase)'' Chase: Aaw! Douglas: I'm just cataloging everyone's bionic abilities. Adam: Cool, count me in. Bree: Adam, we already know what your abilities are. Adam: Okay, you got me. I just really like waiting in lines. (joins the front of the queue) Douglas: In addition to the bionics we know they have, Krane also gave them a lot of weird hidden abilities. Just trying to get a grip on what we're dealing with. Bree: What does that guy have? (points to a soldier with red-glowing hands) Douglas: Check it out. (takes a raw meat. Overdramatic) ''Oh no! My lunch is undercooked! Oh Thermohands! ''(The guy comes over and Douglas places the meat on his hand. Thermohands puts his other hand on it. Frying sounds. Thermohands shows the meat, which is now cooked. Douglas carefully takes the meat on a stick, laughing) ''Why thank you. '''Adam': Sweet ability, dude. (High-fives him) Ow! Hot, hot, hot. Hey, those things are dangerous! Bree: Try it again, I'm sure they've cooled down. Adam: Oh no, I'm not falling for that. I got her.'' (high-fives Thermohands again) Aw! Wha! ''(Theme song plays) (Bree & Chase are eating when Douglas goes to them) Douglas: Hey, Chase, you are not gonna believe this. Another student has the Commando App! Chase: What? I thought I was the only one with that app! Douglas: Yeah, you're not that special. (taps Chase's shoulder) Bree: Don't look at me, I've been trying to tell you that for years. Chase: So, which one of these manly warriors is following in my footsteps? (Chase looks the wrong way, Douglas moves his head) Douglas: Her. (points at Kate, who is struggling with a bottle of ketchup) Kate: (moans) Open! Chase: Kate? (Kate moans) ''She's the most timid girl in the whole academy! I've seen her run from her own shadow! '''Douglas': And that's the beauty of the Commando App! The enemy is caught off-guard by a non-thratening subject. Chase: But I have the Commando App. Douglas:'' (laughs) Yes you do. Look. I didn't want to scare Kate, so I told her she had a sonic scream ability instead. So until I can figure out a way to remove the app, make sure nothing triggers it and sets off... Spikette. '''Chase': Spike-ette? Douglas: Catchy right? (Laughs) ''I like it and I'm keeping it. (walks away)'' Chase: Man, this is perfect. I've never seen my Commando App in action. If I can activate Spikette, maybe I can figure out a way to control it, which would help the both of us. Bree: Uh-uh, no way. You heard Douglas, he doesn't want us to triggering a dangerous app. Chase: But I can- Bree: No! Chase, we are not here to experiment on the students, we're here to help them. (walks away, leaving Chase alone with Kate and other soldiers) Chase:'' (sighs)'' fine. Kate: (has walked to Chase, her ketchup is still closed) ''Excuse me, Chase, can you help me open this? '''Chase': Sure. (takes the bottle and almost opens it, but he stops) Wait... Did you just ask for my help? Kate: Yes... Chase: So you want me to help you? Kate: Uh-huh... Chase: Me, Chase, is gonna help you, Kate? Kate: Okay, maybe I should just ask someone else. (takes the bottle back and almost leaves, Chase has to grab her wrist) Chase: Oh no, you asked for my help and you're getting it, there's no turning back! (pulls Kate with him) (Next scene. Leo is playing on his tablet when Adam comes in) Adam: Hey, Leo, can I get you a snack? Leo: No, I'm good. Adam: Okay, how about a pillow to prop your feet? Leo: No thanks. Adam: Okay, how about something to drink? Leo: Nah- Adam: Will you just say you want something! Leo: Fine, I guess I'll take a tomato juice. Adam: Water it is. (uses his remote, and a drone appears with a bottle of water) So, what do you think? I call it "Drone delivery service" also known as "Delivery service by drone" also known as "Service by delivery drone" also- Leo: I got it. Hey... You know what we should do with this drone? Adam: One step ahead of you but who do we know at NASA and where can we get a fairy? Leo: We can send the drone to our house and have it bring some of our favorite stuff here. Like my fish tank... Adam: And my bike... Leo: My vanity dresser... You know, where I keep all my tools! And boxing gloves. And other... assorted gentlemanly things. Adam: Like your dolls. Leo: They're not dolls, they're action figures. It's just sometimes I like to brush their hair before battle. (Next scene. Chase is getting desparate) Chase: What does it take to trigger this app? We've tried fear, intimidation– Kate: (is revealed to be in a clown's costume) Emberassement... I don't mean to be rude, but how is this helping to open a bottle of ketchup? Chase: 'You're still on that? This is a life lesson: use mustard. '''Kate: '''Okay, I'll go find some. (''Runs away) 'Adam: (''walks in room) 'Ah, Chase. I need the basement key card. I'm having a fuse ball table delivered, so to make room, I'm putting your capsule in the dumpster. '''Chase: '''Can't you see that I'm busy here? '''Adam: '''So am I. I'm trying to throw something out you need to survive. Give me the key card. ''( Adam begins attacking Chase) 'Chase: '''Cut it out! Put me down! ''(Kate returns with mustard) 'Got it! '' (Boys continue yelling. Kate starts to twitch) 'Chase: '''Stop! Hey wait! She's responding. Keep hurting me. '''Adam: '''Good for you Chase. Finally learning to accept it. ''(''Continues to hurt Chase. Kate's Commando App becomes activated) 'Kate: (''rips off clown costume and throws mustard) 'Drop the boy before I rip your tonsils out of your nose! '''Adam: ( drops Chase and Kate grunts in fury'') 'What is that? '''Chase: '''Adam! You did it! That is Spikette! '''Adam: '''Really? Huh, this whole time I've been calling her Janet. '('' Spikette throws Adam across the room'') 'Chase: '''Woah.I had no idea the Comando App was so- ( Kate grabs Chase and cradles Chase'') Woah! Ah! 'Kate: '''Shhh. Baby good now. '('' Scene change with Adam and Leo by the capsules'') 'Adam: '''Leo,What would you say if I told you I just got beat up by a 90-pound girl? '''Leo: '''Welcome to the club? '''Adam: '''Well I see your stuff has arrived. '''Leo: '''Oh, yeah. The fuse ball table is all set up, but the trampoline won't fit through the door, so you're just gonna have to use your heat bision to bust a hole in the roof. '''Adam: '''Leo, don't be ridiculous! Go get a ladder and I'll just punch a hole. '''Leo: '''Oh! That's the drone. I sent it to pick us up pizza. ( drone enters with pizza and a kid dangling from it'') 'Redgie: '''Woo hoo!! Woah! That was awesome! '''Leo: '''But how di-- Did we just steal a kid from the main land? '''Adam: '''No. You just stole a kid from the main land. What have you done?! '''Leo: '''We need to get him out of here before he realizes where he is and who we are. '''Redgie: '''This is the bionic academy. And you're Adam, and Leo! '''Leo: '''He knows. He knows! '''Redgie: '''I wanna see every inch of this place! '''Leo: '''Oh no. Sorry, that's not gonna happen. '''Redgie: '''Woah, woah. Oh yes it is. '''Leo: '''Excuse me? '''Redgie: '''I'm a sweet, lovable kid who's parents are probably wondering where he is. And I'd hate to have to tell them that two bionic heroes drone-napped me. '''Leo: '''We did not drone-nap you! It was an accident. Now it's time for you to go. '''Redgie: '''Did I mention, my dads chief of police? '''Leo: '''Welcome to our home. '''Adam: '''Woah, woah, woah! Your dad is chief of police? ( To Leo'') Do you think of i give him back his son he'll fix my parking ticket? '( Chase is hiding. Bree enters'') 'Bree: '''Chase, what's going on in here? '''Chase: '''Um... '''Bree: '''You activated Kate's Commando App, didn't you? '''Chase: '''Pshh. What? No! (''Spikette growls while chasing a kid with a chair in her hands furiously) Okay, technically I didn't do it, Adam did when he attacked me. 'Bree: '''That doesn't make any sense! Why would her Commando App kick in, if you were the one that's getting attacked? '''Chase: '''It must be triggered by some kind of mama bear instinct, and now it's glitching like crazy! First, she's trying to baby me, and then she's trying to destroy everything in sight! '''Bree: '(Spikette throws chair and Chase and Bree duck. Bree slaps Chase) 'What were you thinking?! '''Kate: '(pushes Bree away from Chase) 'Stay away from baby. '''Bree: '''Yes, ma'm. I-I-I'm sorry. (''Spikette growls and runs off) 'Chase: '''I don't get it! My Commando App would've shut down a while ago. Kate's adrenaline levels are going through the roof! '''Bree: '''Just shut her down. '''Chase: '(Sarcastically) 'Oh, you know that's a great idea I hadn't thought of that. '(Angrily) I can't! I don't know how! Maybe if we can just contain her in here, we'll be okay. 'Kate: '(grunts and rips of part of the wall. Walks over to Chase lovingly) 'Chase: '''Then again, maybe not. '''Kate: '''Baby want toy? '''Chase: '''You know, for a maniac, her maternal instincts are dead on. '(Scene change to Douglas, Bree, and Chase hiding behind a table and Spikette digging through the trash can) 'Douglas: '(To Chase) 'So you turned Kate into Spikette, even when I told you not to. You know, I try to be the fun uncle, but you guys make it so hard! '''Chase: '(To Douglas) 'I'm sorry. I wanted to observe the commando app. And now that I have, my scientific conclusion is... I'm scared. '('' Kate starts eating a chicken from the trash'') '''Bree: '''Oh look, she's taking a snack break before she destroys the rest of the academy. '''Douglas: '''No fork. No plate. Where are her manners? '''Bree: (To Douglas) You grilled your lunch on a kid's dirty hands. '''Douglas: In the name of science! The only way to stop the app is to override the chip. So first we have- 'Chase: '''Okay, get the chip. I'm on it. (''Sneaks up behind Kate and she spots him.) '''Kate: '''Mommy chewed food. Open your mouth! (''Dips him over and tries to spit her food in his mouth. Chase escapes) 'Chase: '''Ew, no! Baby good, BABY GOOD! Wait! The chip extracter, throw it to me! (''Douglas tosses it, but Kate breaks it before Chase can grab it) 'Kate: '''Not safe for baby. '''Bree: '(Douglas groans and Chase runs back to join the rest of them) 'Great. Now what are gonna do? '''Chase: '''I don't know, but so far panicking and hiding behind things is working for me. '''Douglas: '''We're gonna have to use physical force to restrain her, which means you're gonna have to get aggressive. (''Chase growls in agreement) Really aggressive. Spikette needs to meet her match! 'Chase: '''Oh no. No, no, no. You can't turn me into Spike. '''Bree: '''But I can. (''Super speeds away with Chase and quickly returns back with Chase dressed as a baby) 'Chase: '(Everyone starts laughing. Chase turns into Spike) 'RAAAAHHH! What are you chuckle nuggets laughing at? Never seen a grown man in a diaper before? '''Kate: '''Baby? Baby! (''Claps hands) 'Chase: '''Oh, I'm no baby. I'm a man sandwich. Served with a tall glass of macho. Grrrrrr. '''Bree: '''Well, are you man enough to take her down? '''Chase: '''No can do. She's a lady. Spike always respects a lady. '''Douglas: '''This is not a lady. '''Kate: '''Who are you callin' not a lady? (''Shoves Douglas. Her and Chase laugh and high five) 'Chase: '''Be right back. Spike feels underdressed for this particular occasion. (''Walks away, shoes squeaking) '(''scene change to Leo on his tablet and Adam and Redgie walking in talking) 'Adam: '''Pretty cool place, huh Redgie? '''Redgie: '''Yeah. Are you sure I can keep all these weapons? '''Adam: '''Of course! Every 20 year old should have a rocket launcher. '''Leo: '''Adam! What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to convince him to leave. '''Adam: '''I tried, but he is very persuasive. I told him he had to go and he said he didn't want to! Huh, it doesn't matter. Now that I've gotten to know him, he's actually pretty cool. '''Leo: '''No. He's annoying and he's going home. '''Adam: '(gasps and covers Redgies face) 'How dare you say that about my friend! You know, just for that you're not eating with us. (''Drone flies in with Chinese food and drops it in Adams hand) You want Leo's dumplings? 'Redgie: '''Don't mind if I do. '''Leo: '''Okay, that's it! Both of you are going back to the main land! '''Redgie: '''Adam? I can't eat with all this racket. '''Adam: '''Leo, do you mind? '(Scene changes to Douglas and Bree hiding as Kate growls and throws a chair towards them) 'Bree: '''I don't get it! She's suppose to be winding down, not getting stronger. '''Douglas: '''It's a glitch. If the commando app keeps going it's gonna fry her chips gonna burn up and melt her brain. And I am not cleaning that up! '''Bree: '''I cannot believe Chase! You know, if I was Spike I'd be showing that girl who's boss. '''Douglas: '''Maybe you can! Spike won't take out a lady, but if I give you the commando app- '''Bree: '''Nuh-uh. No way. '''Douglas: '''Come on. It's a new version. I can shut it doe as soon as your done. All you need to do, is subdue Spikette long enough ( tongue clicks'') so I can extract her chip. 'Bree: '''Not gonna happen. '''Douglas: '''Uh, did I mention you'll be able to tear Chase apart? '''Bree: '''Now you're talking! Let's do this, Dougie! '(Scene changes to Adam, Redgie, and Leo eating Chinese food) 'Adam: '(reads fortune cookie) 'You will meet a new friend. (''Look at each other and smile) 'Redgie: '(Reads off his fortune cookie) 'You will meet a new friend. '''Both: '''What?! (''High five) 'Leo: '(rips open fortune cookie angrily) 'You will get arrested because your brother is an idiot. '''Redgie: '''This is about the dumplings, isn't it? '''Leo: '''This has gone on long enough. Either he goes home, or I call Big D. '''Adam: '''Leo, can you relax? You're just jealous because I'm his favorite. Redgie: '''Actually, Chase is my favorite. '''Adam: '''Okay, this kids gotta go. '(scene change to Douglas activating the app for Bree) 'Douglas: '''Okay, commando app should be...good to go! '''Bree: '''Its not working. You obviously did something wrong cause-- ( button clicks, Spikerella activates'') I wanna tear your head off! 'Douglas: '(laughs) 'Hello, Spikerella! Now that's catchy. '(scene change to Chase and Kate talking) 'Chase: '''So little lady, what else do you like to do? '''Kate: '''Rip off people's toes and use them as chess pieces. '''Chase: '''We have so much in common. '''Bree: '(walks in) 'Ha! '''Kate: '''Who the heck are you? '''Bree: '''Your worst nightmare. (''Both growl at each other) 'Chase: '''This should be good. Everyone knows girls can't fight. '''Both: '''Excuse me? '''Chase: '''I said, girls can't-- '''Bree: '''AHHHHH! (''Throws Chase across room) Who's the girl now? (Girls grunt again) '(''scene changes to Adam and Leo fixing drone) 'Leo: '''Alright, drones ready to go. '''Adam: '''Coordinates are all set. '''Leo: '''Alright, time to go Redgie. (''Redgie isn't there) Redgie? 'Adam: '''Where is he? '''Leo: '''He's gone! '''Adam: '''Alrighty then, problem solved. (''Leo shakes his head) Oh! '( scene changes to Bree and Kate fighting'') 'Kate: '''Nice hair. Can't wait to rip it off and use it as a scarf. '''Bree: '''Go ahead! Then I'll shave your back and make some matching mittens! '''Kate: '''Ahhhh! (''Girls fight, Redgie walks in) 'Redgie: '''Woah! What's going on in here? '''Kate: '(shoves Bree) 'New baby! '''Redgie: '''I'm not a baby! '''Kate: '''Baby cranky. Must be hungry. '''Leo: (''Leo, Adam, and Diuglas race in) 'There you are! You're out of here Redgie! '''Redgie: '''I told you, I'm not going anywhere. '''Kate: '''Mumchy , Munchy! Open mouthy! '''Redgie: '''AHHH! (''Kate spits food in his mouth and he spits it back out) Get me out of here! 'Douglas: '''Who's that? '''Adam: '''Long story short, Leo's going to jail. '''Redgie: '''Help me! '''Leo: '''Oh! So now you're ready to go? '''Redgie: '''Yes!! '''Leo: '(snaps) 'Grab him. '(Adam grabs Redgie and runs) '''Kate: Baby! (Bree jumps on her and tackles her) 'Leo: '''Promise not to tell anyone you were here? '''Redgie: '''Yes. '''Adam: '''And you won't tell anyone that we drone-napped you? '''Leo: '''We didn't drone-nap him! '''Adam: '''Ah! Exactly! Can you lie as good as Leo just did? '''Redgie: '''I don't have to. My dads not chief of police, he works at a bowling alley! '''Leo: '''Get out of here! '''Adam: (''Redgie leaves) '''Okay, now that that's over, help Bree or another game of fuse ball? '''Both: '''Fuse ball. '''Bree: (throws grunting Kate) Get back here, I'm not done throwing you. '''Douglas: '''Chip extracter is almost fixed. Hurry! Take her down! '''Bree: '''Shut it! Or I'll take you down! '''Douglas: '''Carry on. '''Kate: (girls fight and Kate does a cool twirl) '''Picked that one up in dance class. '''Bree: (Kate runs and Bree follows) 'Where do you think you're going? '(Throws care and Kate breaks the glass) '''That's one way to clean a window. '''Douglas: (Bree takes down Kate and Douglas removes her chip) '''Got it!! She'll be out for a while. Plenty of time for me to adjust her settings! '''Chase: (Woozy and back to normal) 'Ugh. What happened? (''Bree growls) '''Bree? What's going on? '''Bree: '''You again. Still think girls can't fight? Raahhh!! '''Chase: Not so sure you are a girl. (Bree stomps her foot) 'Ah! (''They chase each other out of the room) '(''scene change with Douglas and Chase talking) '''Douglas: '''I hope you learned your lesson. '''Chase: '''I did. Girls can fight. '''Douglas: '''Yep. Now, go apologize to Kate. '''Chase: (walks over to Kate) '''Hi, Kate. Good to see you. Look, I just want to apologize for being so selfish. I never should've used you as a science experiment. '''Kate: '''It's okay. I forgive you. '''Chase: '''You do? Thanks. '''Kate: '''No problem. But, one more thing. '''Chase: Sure. 'Kate: '''Don't ever use me as a human Guinea Pig, AGAIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!! (''Chase falls to the ground and Kate high fives the laughing Douglas and walks away) '''Douglas: '''Oh. Did I forget to mention? I gave Kate an actual sonic scream. Ha ha ha ha. AH! OH! Ha ha Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts [Transcripts